The Joys of Advanced Potions
by gigglefaries101
Summary: what goes on during a know-it-alls detention rated M very smutty


disclamer: i dont own anything but my naughty imagination

A story I wrote a while back and have been meaning to post withdemonwings kindly sorted all my grammer out thanks to her great beta work

**Rated M**

Pairing: Hermione & Severus

Rated M Rated M Rated M Rated M Rated M Rated M Rated M Rated M Rated M Rated M

**The Joys of Advanced Potions**

_He looked up from the stack of parchments currently residing on his desk courtesy of the dunderheads this school calls students, 'I am seriously beginning to worry for the future generations with what they seem to posses, or maybe lack would be a better word,' pushing aside the weak attempt at an essay he dragged his fingers over the leather bound cover of Miss Granger's advanced potions book maybe there would be a little shred of hope._

_He lent back in his chair tugging at the neck of his outer robes and his gaze fell on the liquid honey brown eyes of Miss Hermione Granger, resident know-it-all and unofficial tutor and savoir of Neville Longbottom. _

_He took in her now smooth loose waves with their caramel hue, glittering hazel eyes, and the now curvaceous body that was barley hidden by the too short skirt and taught white shirt, she had become quite the beautiful woman. From what he had heard the male student body had noticed too, but to them she was just a body, her mind was what he found himself repeatedly drawn in by. She was the only person who had ever matched or rivalled his Hogwarts scores. Intelligence and thirst for knowledge, the potential she has is astounding but he most certainly will not be inflating her ego with such facts, she __**was**__ one of Minerva's._

_He sighed inwardly, he would have liked to have her in Slytherin so he could aid and encourage her but it does nothing to dwell. He brought his attention back to the blank gaze that had not left him. She seemed to be looking straight through him allowing himself a subtle glance behind him, he got nothing. Turning back to her he was sure that she was most likely daydreaming of that red headed idiot boyfriend of hers, no doubt envisioning a pitiful future of ignoring her potential and becoming a Mrs Baby-Making Machine, adding to the world of red headed Weasley dunderheads, and if she had time for that she clearly wasn't suffering enough through his detention._

"_Miss Granger."_

"_**Miss Granger."**_

"**Miss Granger."**

She startled out of her revere, he was looking down at her with a smirk she gulped audibly as she took in his messy finger tousled hair the shorter layers disobediently dropping down to his forehead in stressed disarray from his long fingers tugging at it in tension.

His eyes black intense holding too many secrets one brooding look seeming to have the ability to ignite my body, his defined lips neither thin nor full pulled into that signature smirk made my pussy throb and panties dampen, his lean yet muscular frame only marginally less intimidating without his robes, now discarded on his chair but the black trousers and button up shirt fit him in a much more pleasing way

"**I said, Miss Granger," **again I jumped.

"Yes sir," his dark eyes burning into me.

"You are here to learn the error of your ways are you not?" God that voice! Does he know what that voice does to people when it's not terrifying them? That is I wonder if he would stay so stoic if he knew he once made lavender cum just by shouting at the class.

"Yes sir."

"It is my place to teach students, not yours. If you continue to correct their abysmal work how will I know who knows the correct material and who needs extra lessons on the subject?"

"I don't know sir."

"My methods are hard and firm but I know how to get results. None of my students fail if you keep helping them, and they will. Do you want them to fail because you aren't there to hiss instructions at them?"

"No sir," his dark stare and silken tone were going straight to moistening my panties.

"Good because, Miss Granger, if you don't behave I'll have to have you at my desk.............so I can make sure my method of hard and firm still guarantees results and goes untarnished, is that what you want?" his eyes were practically glowing with fire.

"No sir, yes sir... umm no sir?" Oh god.

"Come here Miss Granger."

I gracelessly stumbled out of my chair and scampered to the front of the desk as he turned my copy of advanced potions over and over in his graceful hands.

"Miss Granger you have been a very naughty girl, have you not?"

"ummm ... ummm..."

"Miss Granger, you disturbed my class effecting the other student's education. Now tell me have you been a naughty girl?" (I can be a naughty girl!!!)

"Yes sir," a small smile tugged at his lips at my whispered confession.

"Yes sir ....... what?" he sneered, circling to stand behind me.

"ummm yes sir I ...I ....umm....have .....been ... a ...naughty..girl," I could feel the flush on my cheeks and the moisture at my core trickle to my thigh, his hands grasped at my hips his breath tickled my ear as he cooed.

"Well, well is my little know it all uncertain?" his hand moved to stroke up and down my spine, "now now my naughty little thing, how about we see if you respond to hard and firm."

"Yes sir," he vanished the essays from his desk and I allowed myself to be bent forward by his firm hands on my upper back and hip. I gasped as the cold desk pressed against my shirt covered nipples. I practically moan as I feel his hard shaft press against my ass as he bent over me, dropping my book on the desk in front of me, the sudden noise causing me to jump, backing into his hardness. His answering groan sent thrills threw me.

As he straightened up, cupping my ass with open palms, he flipped my short skirt up over my back groaning at my Slytherin green silk underwear as he dropped to his knees his breath was hard and uneven on the back of my thighs, gasping at the sudden chill as my panties vanished from my body.

"Mmm very naughty," his tongue trailed a path up my thigh to my juicy core, pausing to suck my sensitive clit, causing an involuntary buck against his mouth, leaving me panting after a few firm licks. He retreated, coming to the side of the desk looking down on me thoroughly dishevelled hair splayed out, face flushed. My face to the side watching him watch me, his eyes were, if possible, even darker as lust clouded them. His heavy breaths matching mine, he seemed to like the sight as a hand stroked the bulge in his trousers

"I wouldn't want, Miss Granger, for this bad behaviour to escalate," he picked up my book and turned it in his long pale fingers once again, "so I shall punish you for as long as you feel you need it. Understand? If you need me to stop I think you should say hmmmm .... Gillyweed, understand?" I nodded mutely.

"Tut tut, Miss Granger, tell me," black eyes alight with lust.

"If I want or need you to stop my punishment I should say 'gillyweed' professor," he nodded and returned to his place out of sight behind me, his fingers gently danced over the soft skin of my ass.

"Say I've been a naughty girl," his silky voice now deep and husky with lust.

"I've been a naughty girl, professor," his long fingers dug into my hip as he moaned.

"More, talk more, I like it," God I'm gunna cum if he keeps that up!

"I've been a very naughty girl who needs hard and firm punishment, _Professor,_" he moaned and the sound of a fly being undone reached my ears.

"Punish me, Professor, I've been so naughty, punish me now!" I moaned and then felt a hot, sharp slap across my bare ass that echoed around the dungeon as we moaned in.

"More!"

Slap!

Slap!

The warm sting sending tingles over my skin.

"Mmmm more please, more!"

Slap!

Slap!

Slap!

Slap!

"Ohh fuck!" he grunted.

"Oh god!" My cheeks warm and, no doubt, turn very pink as I moaned. My naughty professor continues to slap the hard surface of my book across my tingling ass causing my pussy to clench delectably.

Slap!

Slap!

Slap!

Slap!

Slap!

Slap!

"Oh god!"

Slap!

Slap!

Slap!

Slap!

"Oh fuck!"

Slap!

Slap!

"No, oh God, oh shit!"

Slap!

Slap!

"Ugh ohhh, oh gods, Professor, oh god!"

Slap!

Slap!

Slap!

"Gillyweed, Professor gillyweed!" I lay there, sweaty and panting, in a bliss better than any as Professor Snape gently rubbed my tender ass, letting my breath return to normal but his hands on my sore skin still made my pussy ache.

"Will you please fuck me now, Professor?" his throaty chuckle made me smile.

"In time, Miss Granger, there are I things I want to do first," his hands moved, one to my hip and the other to my core causing me to gasp at the contact of his cool finger against my burning pussy. He rubbed in deep circles soon focusing on my throbbing clit, caressing me until I trembled only to pull away at the last minute.

"No, please Professor please!"

"Please what, Miss Granger?" he cooed.

"I need... I need..." he slid a deliciously long finger into me and pulled out.

"What do you need? Tell me and I'll give you anything you need."

"I need to be satisfied! Give me release and fuck me! Please, I want you, need you in me, fill me and fuck me!" The desperation in my voice embarrassing but the one time he had for the chance to humiliate me, he didn't. He just plunged his fingers into my wet pussy and finger fucked me with breathtaking skill. Curling and hitting my G spot that soon had me releasing over his hand. I leaned, panting as tongue replaced fingers, licking me thoroughly and skilfully before bringing me to release with an earth shattering orgasm. My hips bucked against his tongue that played deep, lapping my juices as I rode out the incredible waves that ran through my body.

"Not finished yet are you? I was hoping to give you the finale."

"As long as it's your cock in me I can take another round," he shifted behind me, bracing himself as his tip slipped between my wet folds, thrusting forward he filled me to the hilt, our moans in unison.

"You're so fucking tight and fuck it's incredible," slowly he slid out and pushed back deep into my core, filling me like I'd never felt before. My pussy gladly gripping him as he picked up the pace, our moans and grunts bouncing off the walls as we both headed for the edge of release. He tilted my hips to better hit my g spot and with each thrust my body trembled as I pushed back, meeting thrust for thrust, cursing and panting. I fell first clamping my pussy around his cock pulling him with me, milking him with my muscles after a few sporadic thrusts and grunts he dropped against me over the desk in post coital bliss.

'Mmmm, so good I need a shower my panties are seriously soaked,' I wriggled in my seat.

beep.........beep.......beep.....beep

'Oh good finally over,' I shook my fuzzy lust filled head and tried to focus on Snape, who was staring down at me as he lent against his desk with his 'oh so hot makes me wanna tie him to a chair and fuck him' smirk in place. I had to look away because he had that cocky, all knowing look in his eyes. My gaze fell to my desk where my advanced potions book sat right in front of me, didn't he take that earlier?...........Oh shit oh fuck, I met his too knowing gaze and fuckable smirk with my apparently not so innocent lip nibbling.

He knows! He fucking knows! He's gonna be so mad and I'll be in detention with Filch for eternity.

Colour flooded my face as he cleared his throat.

'_Bloody Hell, who would have known?'_

'_What the hell? You only live once.'_

"_Miss Granger, it would seem you have been a very naughty girl."_

'_**Thank fuck for **__**Legilimency**__**.............'**_

Ok so blush blush in my head snape is alan rickmen from dogma how hot was he in that film or is that just me lol

Press that button and drop me a review let me know what you think it makes me really happy


End file.
